


Never Back Down

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Everyone thinks Levi is dead, Gen, He's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi could be a stubborn little fucker when he wanted to be. And when he decided that he didn't want to go to a party with Erwin to fundraise for the Legion, he locks himself in the second story supply closet and refuses to come out.</p>
<p>In revenge, Erwin forbids everyone from cleaning everything, and because he's still pissed at Levi, has him officially declared dead and goes so far as to hold a funeral for him. </p>
<p>Of course, Levi is still not coming out of the closet. So all that is left to do is play the waiting game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, another kink meme fill folks! Finally getting onto part 4 with this piece. Hope you enjoy!

Lance Corporal Levi, was known as many things. As an member of the lowlife scum that made up the Inner City underground, he was known for his cold-hearted ruthlessness and savagery. As a soldier he was known as humanity's best and strongest. Among the Scouting Legion he was known as a compulsive neat freak.

He could also be a stubborn little fucker when he wanted to be.

"Levi, come out of the supply closet."

"No."

Erwin took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Levi we have been through this before. We all must make sacrifices for the good of humanity. The Scouting Legion needs funding. We need you to come to this party, so that nobles can ooh and aah over you, and hopefully give us money."

"I'm not going."

"Levi..."

"No."

The Commander took another deep breath, counted to ten, then lunged forward and seized Levi by his lapels. Levi reacted instantly, his feet bracing against the sides of the closet door and pushing with all his might.

"You are going to this party!" Erwin snarled, pulling with all his might.

"NEVER!"

They go at if for an hour, Erwin yanking on Levi's coat with all his might, and Levi pushing back with all the strength of humanity's strongest.

Erwin caved first. He let go of Levi's lapels and stepped back with a glare. "This isn't over Levi. You can't stay in that closet forever."

"Watch me."

And so the Supply Closet Siege of 875 began.

\---

Erwin was still pissed off at Levi when he finally made it to the party. Already he was trying to think of someway to explain Levi's absence that didn't amount to, "He's rather starve in a supply closet than be around you."

Not a moment too soon either. As soon as he was announced, he was approached by a group of noblemen, all generous sponsors of the Scouting Legion, and all wanting to know where Humanity's Strongest Soldier was.

It's then that he gets an idea. It's stupid, it's petty, and a bad idea all around. But he's still rather pissed off, so he goes through with it anyway.

"He's dead," he answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of champagne.

"Dead!?"

"Yes, choked on a potato. Very tragic."

It was only the beginning. For a decorated Commander of the Scouting Legion, Erwin could be as petty as he was ruthless.

Dignity was overrated anyway.

\---

Erwin's first act in his grand plan to drive Levi out of the supply closet, was to declare that from that day forward, no one was to clean anything. Ever.

His second act was to have Levi's quarters immediately re-purposed into a storage silo for the daily mountain of manure produced by all the horses in the Legions stables.

His third was to give Hanji access to noxious chemicals, explosives, and a laboratory right below the supply closet.

As for his forth act...

\---

Levi could hear everything from his place on the supply closet floor.

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate."_

They were having a funeral.

_"Rejoice, for we are finally free."_

For him.

_"The midget is dead. Goodbye and good riddance."_

Damn Erwin to hell.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and prepared for another day in the supply closet.

\----

The remnants of the 104th Trainees stared up at the Scouting Legion's new HQ.

"It looks like a dump," Ymir finally said at last.

"Ymir!" Christa snapped back. "That's not a nice thing to say about garbage dumps!"

They briefly turn their attention back to Hanji, who's saying something about wiping their feet before they go outside.

"All in favor of sleeping in the woods?" Jean called out at last.

Every hand in the crowd flew into the air.

\----

It's about six months in the siege when Levi sees the closet door open. At first, the hopeful part of his mind thinks it's Erwin coming to apologize and say that he'll never have to go to another stuck-up nobles/pigs party again.

Instead, it's a bald kid he doesn't recognize. A new recruit most likely. The kid looks at him blankly for a few minutes, then down to the bottle of vine in his hands.

The door closes without a word.

The next morning, every recruit has heard the story that the ghost of Lance Corporal Levi is haunting the second story supply closet.

\----

Erwin looked up from his desk at Hanji, then down at the stack of tiny papers she had dumped on his desk.

"What's this?"

"From the rats," Hanji explained. "A formal complaint about the state of this place. They're saying that if the building is not brought back into compliance with rodent health codes, they will cease paying rent and vacate the premises."

"The rats pay rent?"

"Well... no." Hanji admitted. "It's the spirit of the thing. Are you going to do anything Commander?"

"Has Levi finally come out of the supply closet?"

"No."

"Well then you have the answer."

\----

It had been another two months since the rats had vacated Scouting Legion HQ in disgust. Everyone knew things would come to a head. Either Erwin would give in and Levi would have everyone cleaning the castle, or the recruits would finally go through with their plans to exorcise the Corporal's ghost from the supply closet. (And possibly burn down HQ in the interests of public health, but that's another story.)

In truth the siege is broken suddenly, and in a completely unexpected way.

Levi was curled up in a corner of the closet and just about to go to sleep, when the door suddenly burst open, and three recruits he had never seen before in his life, crash down on top of him.

"OW FUCK! Mikasa! Was that your knee!?"

"No. Armin, you're poking me in the thigh."

"That's not me. I thought it was Eren."

**"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU SHITTY BRATS."**

"HOLY SHIT, it's the Corporal's ghost!"

_Ghost?_

The next thing Levi knows, he's being picked up by his coat.

"Get out of here ghost."

He's so surprised that he can't even get his arms up to brace against the doorjam as he's suddenly ejected out into hallway. The closet door slams shut behind him. Already he can hear the bangs and groans associated with a threesome in a supply closet.

Did I just get outsted by a couple of horny brats wanting to screw each other in a cupboard!?

Already his mind is whirling with various horrible tortures he can exact on those brats. He's halfway through a gruesome plan involving turtles, waxing strips, and a couple of bedsprings, when he finally gets a good look at his surroundings, and all thoughts of revenge go right out of the window.

Words cannot do justice to the sight. It looked like a particularly nasty Inner City backalley, crossed with a septic pond and that was being nice about it. The floor had gained at least five inches in pure compressed grime, the walls were sporting a healthy coating of unidentifiable scum, and the windows were so caked in dirt you couldn't see out of them. Assorted garbage lined the hallway from end to end, in many cases half buried in the floor grime.

_How on earth did they get pig tracks on the ceiling!?_

His face started to twitch. He felt his hands shaking with nerves. He looked rather like he was having a seizure while standing up.

This needs to go. NOW!

And just like that, the Supply Closet Siege had been broken.


End file.
